


City Lights

by Firefreak25



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefreak25/pseuds/Firefreak25





	City Lights

"Really? You’ve got to be shitting me right now. You promised-... You didn't even do that last time! ..... No I'm not on 'my special girl time'. I have every right to be mad at you! Now I have to call and cancel my meeting! You have no freaking idea how hard I worked my butt off for this! This is my only chance-..... YOU BETTER BE SORRY MISTER! This is the last time I'm bailing your sorry ass. Alright, see you in 30... Yeah. Uh huh, sure... Love you too, okay bye." Pushing the end call button on my phone, I sigh in frustration and run a hand through my hair. _Since when did grown men lack the ability to take care of themselves? Seriously Jax you should know better than to punch one of your clients!_ My uncle had called me from the police station, where the cops took him after a client called in about a domestic assault case. I was on my way to meet Marco Valtini, a very well-known music producer, when Jax called me to bail him out.

_Great! Now I can't make it to my introductory meeting now! This meeting makes me or breaks me, without it I won’t be able to join. I have to let Marco know I can't make it._ I hesitantly scroll through my contacts until his name comes up. Pressing the call button I bring the phone up to my ear and feel a wave of nervousness wash over me. When the line connected I was greeted with a warm baritone voice. "Hey it’s Marco, what's up?" Gathering my courage I manage to spit out, "It’s uh Charlie Hoffman. Um I won't be able to make it for our meeting tonight..." I bite my lip and wait for his response. When he answered his voice was deeper and I could practically hear his annoyance. "You what?" I briefly thought about lying, saying I was sick- so sick that I was in the hospital and I wouldn’t be able to make it. But alas I couldn’t bring myself to do that to Marco, not after the huge break he gave me. So I decided to be a good person and tell him the truth. "My uncle got in some trouble and I need to go bail him out of jail... Meaning I won’t be able to make it for our meeting." He lets out an angry sigh, automatically making me feel like crap. I found myself turning into a panicked babbling mess. "I'm really sorry! If I could make it I would, but he pulled the whole 'I took you in as a child you should be grateful to me' card. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you I will! I’ll buy you food, pick up your dry cleaning, walk your dog! ... Never mind you don't have a dog. I can-!"

"Calm down Satan!" He interrupts me, letting out a deep chuckle. "Since you seem like the type of girl to stalk me until I let you make it up, so we can reschedule for when you aren't busy. Since you offered though, you can buy me take-out when we meet up. Deal?" I let out a breathless laugh, "Totally! And I wouldn’t stalk you; I’d just camp out at the studio and try to bribe the guards into letting me see you." We both share a small laugh and the sweet feeling of relief washed over me. "I can't thank you enough for this though Marco.” There was a knock on the other side of the phone and a muttered “Come in.” Marco’s voice came on again. "You're worth it. You have a great voice and can play a guitar like no ones business. I have high hopes for you. I gotta run, but call me once you're ready to reschedule." I nod, but remember he can't see me, "Will do Marco, bye." There was some more muttered talking followed with a "Bu-bye hun." I hang up and felt myself starting to grin.

_Alright now that that’s done I just have figure out how to get to the station..._ I look around completely lost about where to go. _How the hell am I supposed to bail him out if I have no idea where I’m going?_ _Looks like I'm stuck with GPS._ I turn off the volume for my phone so I don't have to hear the annoying voice. _Alright looks like I have to take a right on Elm Avenue and then a left on Cathay Street. Then keep straight until I see the station. This shouldn’t be too hard_. Bringing my jacket closer around my face, I start walking. After a long and freezing 15 minutes later I manage to get there in one piece. _(Cab drivers stuck in New York. Actually all drivers here suck.)_ I look up to see the giant NYPD sign, feeling my stomach drop. _That man is going to be the death of me I swear._ I grasp the handle and swallow my pride. As I open the door I'm greeted with the smell of freshly brewed coffee, shoe polish, and leather. The fluorescent lights shine brightly off the waxed floors, making the place a little too bright for my unadjusted eyes to handle. The loud noises of officers laughing, talking, and their phones ringing filled my ears. Overwhelmed by the controlled chaos, I look around praying someone would come and help me. _Well it looks like your prayers have been answered..._

I'm suddenly approached by a handsome young officer with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. He was tall, I’d have to estimate he was somewhere about 6’. He had a nice athletic build and some amazingly bright gunmetal grey eyes. His dark curly brown hair fell below his ears, some stray pieces falling in his eyes. He had skin the color of melted chocolate. _Damn he's fine!_ I meet his eyes as he starts talking. "You look a little lost, can I help you?" _Oh yes. How about you unbutton that uniform and- Gah Charlie! Clean thoughts here! We’re here to pick up Jax, not eye rape the hot officer!_ I bite my lip and hope I'm not blushing _(or drooling for that matter.)._ "Yeah I'm here to pick up Jaxon Hoffman." His smile disappears only to be replaced with a scowl. "This some kind of sick joke right?" _Great now he's mad! Dammit Jax, why do you gotta make everyone mad at me too?_ "No, I'm his niece, Charlie Hoffman." I quickly take out my ID so he doesn’t think I’m pranking him. He gently grabs the card, holding it up to the lights. _Probably making sure it’s not a fake._ After investigating it he gives me a look of sympathy and returns my card. "I’m sorry, that was terribly a rude of me. It's just he's such-" He pauses for a moment, looking for the right way to phrase what he was trying to say. _Aww he’s tongue tied. Better help him out there Charlie._ "An egotistical pig with no sense of boundaries or morals? Yeah I've noticed." He lets out a deep, bass-filled laugh as I put my ID back in my wallet.

"Well you certainly have a way with words. I'm Lucian, the officer in charge of making sure Jax stays out of trouble while he’s in custody." He has a slight smile on his face as he holds out his hand to give me a warm handshake. _He looks so proud of himself. That’s adorable_ _but let’s face it; if he’s in charge of Jax then he’s probably not doing that good of a job. No one can control that man._ “Mhmm and how is that going for you?” His smile falters and his cheeks start to gain some light coloring. “Uh well it’s been a little bumpy. To be honest he’s like Satan reborn.” I nod my head sympathetically, trying to get rid of the small smirk playing at my lips. "Welcome to my world hun. Although I'm pretty sure he hasn’t shown you what he’s really capable of yet." He gives me a mortified expression and I just couldn’t help but laugh. "You gotta love family right?" He snorts and shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure if he was in my family, I would have killed him by now." I laugh and playfully punched his arm. “Well then it’s a good thing I’m here to take him off your hands then huh?”

Suddenly a new voice cuts into the conversation. “Aww but Luci we were just starting to have fun.” I turn around to see my 6' 8" uncle in handcuffs, with two officers holding him at his elbows. He was to busy glaring daggers at Lucian's head to even notice my death stare directed at him. "I'd appreciate it if you would stop flirting with my niece. You can do that can't you Luci?" Right as Jaxon was about to launch another snarky response I walked right up to him and punched him in the stomach. I felt my inner bitch scratching for a way out, but I restrained her. _I’ll save the real punishment for when we get back home._ "You are such a fucking asshole!" I punched him again, this time in the jaw. "You are so damn lucky that Marco is letting me make up my meeting!" I slap him this time. The skin on skin contact made such a loud clapping noise that it echoed through the maze of cubicles and caused a few officers to look up from their paperwork. Jaxon lets a low groan of pain and brings his cuffed hands up to the right side of his face. _That’ll leave a nice red mark._ "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He croaked, his familiar Scottish accent filling my ears.

He shakes off the officers and lifts his hands over my head, gently bringing his arms down around me in a giant hug _(Well as good of a hug he can give while wearing handcuffs.)_. He leans down to my level and lightly talks into my right ear. "I’ve missed you Charlie." I scowl and give him a bitch face. "It’s been six hours since you last saw me.” I flick his forehead and he hisses in pain. "Oh, and you're grounded until you're fifty for this little stunt you pulled." I chided as he removes his arms. Lucian lets out a laugh along with the other two officers. "What the bloody hell are you laughing at Luci?" He growled, trying to make himself seem scarier. Me, having enough of Jax’s shit for today, stomp on his foot as hard as I can. "Play nice Jaxon or I’ll make it 60." He groans, about to argue with me, but with a simple raise of my eyebrows he shuts up. _Finally! After three years of training he’s finally learned not to object the eyebrows!_ I return my attention to Lucian. "I apologize for my uncle’s rude behavior and whatever else he’s done to you and the other officers." He gives my uncle a disapproving look, but gently smiles when his eyes land on me. "It's alright Charlie; it seems like when he gets home he'll be receiving adequate punishment for the trouble he’s caused." Lucian returns his attention to Jaxon and the other officers. "Simon and David will help you pack up your things and go over the rules for your probation." I send him a 'Behave-or-I-will-kick-your-ass-so-hard-you'll-never-sit-again’ look, and judging by the fact he didn’t try to pull anything, it seemed to have worked.

Jax bends down slightly and gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking away with the two men. Lucian looks at me and lets out a chuckle. "I have to say, I didn't think anyone could tame him. You must have had a lot of practice." I give a frustrated sigh. "Oh honey you have no idea." He gives me a sly smile. “You know if you ever need to get away from him for a couple hours, I could always send him to recruiting boot camp.” I let out a snort and roll my eyes. “Oh he’d love that. More people to torture and piss off. He’d probably drive the recruits mad.” It was his turn to snort. “Well since that won’t work, how about I just bring you on a date.” I raise my eyebrows and felt my face heat up. “Honestly that sounds pretty good, although he might try to follow us.” He just laughs and puts up his fists, widening his stance. He throws a couple of fake punches and jabs in the process. Trying to sound like a 1920s mobster he lets out, “I can take him doll.” We both started laughing and I put my hands up defensively. “Easy there tiger, we wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” He rolls his eyes and smirks, pretending to shun me. “I am personally offended.” He lets out a light chuckle and gazes at me with those breathtaking eyes of his. “Well since you just deflated my ego how about we get started on paperwork?"

_Dammit to hell! You’re too attractive for your own good Lucian._ I try brush off my inner fan girl and manage a collected smirk, but I’m pretty sure it just looked like a grimace. “Alright, lead the way officer.” He grins, turning around and starting to walk back towards the offices. _Well at least I get to stare at his butt this way._ I tried to desperately keep in the giggles, only to fail and have Lucian look back at me. “Did you find something funny back there?” I try to act nonchalant, but I’m a couple seconds away from having a giggle fit. “Oh I’m just trying to imagine you and my uncle trying to fight each other, that’s all.” _Nice save!_ He stops walking for a moment, only to turn around and give me a wink. “Mhmm sure, that’s totally the reason why your face is all red.” I opened my mouth to protest, but his stupid grin was disrupting my train of thought. _Come on Charlie find something sassy to say back!_ Apparently I was too caught up trying to get my lips to form words that I failed to notice that Lucian had started walking towards his office again. “Hey Charlie you coming or not?” I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. “Yeah! Wait up.” I started to jog in order to catch up to him. By the time I caught up, he was already in his office sitting in an oversized office chair. As I entered the room I tried to act like I wasn’t slightly winded, bringing myself to even out my breathing. _Ugh I need to get into shape my god. That wasn’t even 40 feet Charlie!_ “You can sit wherever you’d like.” I glance at Lucian, who was hunched over a filing cabinet, pulling out random papers and putting them back. Since he was busy and I couldn’t sit down without passing out, I let my eyes wander around his office.

It was a lot bigger and more organized than the cubicles I had seen earlier. A large window on the opposite wall provided a home for several desert plants and a couple of flowers. His work desk was put against the right wall, just out of the way of the door. The beat up filing cabinet was flush against the side of the desk and the corner of the window. Towards the center of the room he had two grey armchairs with a small glass coffee table seated in front of them. There were countless awards tacked onto the wall with different colored push pins. A bookshelf covered most of the back wall. It was decorated with small knickknacks, a couple of books, and a few picture frames. I couldn’t help myself so I walked over to closer examine the pictures. The first one had a picture of an older couple holding hands, outlined by cheesy tiki lights in the background. Another picture was of an adorable little girl, her hands and dress covered in bits of cake and frosting. The last one had to be my favorite though. It was a picture of Lucian as a young child, probably no older than seven. His eyes were closed and his smiling face was buried into the side of a scraggly old dog, which was obviously happy to be receiving the boys attention.

“His name was Chewie in case you were wondering.” I nearly jumped out of my skin as Lucian’s presence behind me was announced. I desperately tried to act like I wasn’t snooping around and turned to face Lucian. He gently picked up the picture and smiled softly, tracing the shape of the dog with his fingers. “I wanted to call him Chewbacca, but my parents thought it was a ridiculous name for a dog.” He chuckled softly and glanced up at me under his lashes, almost causing my heart to stop. His smile looked so much like the one in the picture that I could feel my heart melting from the cuteness. “I have to say I agree with them on that one.” I admitted, letting out a small snort. He just shakes his head playfully and puts the picture back on the shelf. “So are those your parents?” I point to the picture of the couple. He lets out a laugh and nods. “That was from their 5th anniversary party. They had just gotten back from Hawaii so it seemed fitting to go with a hula theme.” I glance at him, and then back at the remaining picture. “So is this your little sister then?” His smile faltered and he shakes his head. “No, that’s my daughter.” I tried to find something I could say without making it awkward. “Wow she’s such a cutie. She looks just like her father.” I gave him a small smile and nudged his arm. He nods, biting at his bottom lip. “Yeah she does, doesn’t she?” He trailed off for a moment, but quickly rebounded.

“I found the paperwork if you want to start filling it out.” I clap my hands together. “That sounds great. Can I borrow a pen though?” Lucian nods, walking back to his desk, waving me over. He reaches in a drawer, pulling out a ballpoint for me to use. He hands me everything I need and I make my way over to one of the chairs. As I get situated I get the urge to ask him some more questions about his daughter. _Don’t do it Charlie. That’s a bad idea judging by his reaction earlier. Mission abort I repeat mission abort!_ “So how old is she?” _Wow Charlie you suck at listening to instructions!_ Lucian turns around, hoisting himself up on his desk so he’s sitting on the edge. “She’ll be 7 in October.” I nod, trying to figure out where to sign my name on the sheet. “So that means she’ll be in second grade?” I asked. “Nah, we started her too late so she’s in first.” He grabbed his coffee mug from behind him and brought it to his lips. “We?” I quirked my eyebrows and lifted my head up from the paper. He lowered his cup and looked at me. “Me and her mother.” _Well this is awkward. Way to go Charlie for asking questions when you shouldn’t!_ “Oh...” I trailed off, unsure of how to continue with the topic. Since I couldn’t find anything else to say I just started to fill out the forms again. All of these different questions started filling my mind. _Who is her mother? Is she dead? Sick? Is he married? Divorced?_

I could hardly concentrate on the paper and Lucian seemed to realize this too. “You know, I appreciate you not asking about it, but it looks like your head is going to combust.” I snapped my head up to look at him, guilt pooled in my stomach. “I’m so sorry.” I felt like a whipped puppy right now and god did I hate it. Lucian narrowed his eyes slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. As soon as he did that I dropped my head down, trying to hide between a veil of my hair. “I’m guessing you want to know about her mom?” His commented, clearing his throat. I raised my head up enough to where I could see him, without him seeing me. He uncrossed his arms, only to end up re-crossing them a moment later. I sheepishly glanced up at him as he rolled his head to the side. He pushed himself off the desk, walking over to the empty chair beside me. He plopped himself down and turned towards me, getting in a more comfortable position as he did so. Lucian leaned in closer to my face, eyes turning slightly predatory as he did so. “Well what do you want to know?”

  
  


 


End file.
